Trzej muszkieterowie/II/08
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII W NOCY WSZYSTKIE KOTY SZARE. Jakkolwiek dzień jest długi, nadszedł nareszcie wieczór, oczekiwany tak niecierpliwie przez Porthosa i d‘Artagnana. D‘Artagnan, podług zwyczaju, stawił się u milady około dziewiątej. Znalazł ją w humorze wyśmienitym; nigdy jeszcze nie był przyjęty tak mile. Gaskończyk nasz poznał od pierwszego wejrzenia, iż bilecik jego musiała otrzymać i że wpłynął on na jej usposobienie. Katty podała sorbety. Milady i dla niej była uprzejma; uśmiechała się do pokojowej słodziutko; lecz, niestety! biedna dziewczyna tak była w smutku zatopiona, że nie spostrzegła nawet dobrotliwości swej pani. D‘Artagnan spoglądał na obydwie kobiety, porównywał je w myśli, i przyznać musiał, że natura, stwarzając je, pomyliła się okrutnie; wielka pani otrzymała w udziale duszę przedajną i podłą, subretka zaś serce i charakter, godne księżnej krwi królewskiej. O dziesiątej milady zaczęła okazywać niepokój i rozdrażnienie. D‘Artagnan wiedział dobrze z jakiego powodu; spoglądała na zegar, podnosiła się, siadała znów, uśmiechała się do gościa i patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, który mówił wyraźnie. — Jesteś bardzo przyjemny, bezwątpienia, lecz byłbyś daleko milszy, gdybyś się już wyniósł. D‘Artagnan wstał z krzesła i wziął kapelusz; milady podała mu rączkę do ucałowania; młodzieniec poczuł lekkie uściśnienie i domyślił się, że pochodzi nie z kokieterji, lecz z wdzięczności za to, że odchodził. — Musi go ona słuchać djabelnie — zamruczał i wyszedł. Nie spotkał tym razem Katty ani w przedpokoju, ani na korytarzu, ani nawet w bramie. Sam musiał szukać schodków, prowadzących do pokoiku subretki. Katty siedziała z twarzą w dłoniach ukrytą i gorzko płakała. Słyszała, jak wszedł d‘Artagnan, lecz nie podniosła głowy; młodzieniec zbliżył się i ujął ją za ręce. Wtedy, nie mogąc dłużej panować nad sobą, wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem. Jak to przeczuwał d‘Artagnan, milady po odebraniu listu z radości wielkiej opowiedziała wszystko pokojówce, a chcąc ją wynagrodzić za spełnienie tym razem polecenia wiernie i pomyślnie, obdarzyła pieniędzmi. Katty, wróciwszy do swojej izdebki, cisnęła woreczek na ziemię, a złoto rozsypało się po kątach. Strapiona dziewczyna, za dotknięciem d‘Artagnana, podniosła głowę. Aż przeląkł się zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła; twarz, łzami zalana, była trupio blada; załamała rączki błagalnie, nie śmiąc słowa wymówić. D‘Artagnan nie odznaczał się czułością serca, a jednak poruszył go widok niemej boleści, lecz zanadto stały i uparty był w swoich zamiarach i zbyt chodziło mu o dopięcie tego, co przedsięwziął nocy dzisiejszej, aby chciał choć na jotę zmienić postanowienie. Nie pozostawił też Katty najmniejszej nadziei, aby go czemkolwiek zmiękczyć mogła, wytłumaczył jej tylko, że to, co uczynić zamierza, jest poprostu jego zemstą. Wszystko się tak składało, aby ułatwić ten akt zemsty. Milady zapewne w celu ukrycia wstydu przed kochankiem rozkazała Katty pogasić światła w apartamentach, a nawet w jej pokoiku własnym. Hrabia de Wardes miał wyjść od niej przededniem, jednak nie chciała, aby się światło paliło. Po niedługiej chwili usłyszano milady, wchodzącą do sypialni. D‘Artagnan wskoczył do szafy natychmiast i zaledwie miał czas się zamknąć, gdy dzwonek się odezwał. Katty udała się na wezwanie, lecz tym razem drzwi zamknęła za sobą; pomimo to słychać było wszystko prawie, co mówiono w sypialni, gdyż ściana była cienka. Milady, upojona radością, kazała powtórzyć Katty wszystkie szczegóły mniemanego widzenia się jej z hrabią de Wardes; jaką miał minę, gdy list odebrał, jak odpisywał, co twarz jego wyrażała, czy wydawał się bardzo zakochany... Na wszystkie te pytania biedna Katty, zmuszona udawać, odpowiadała głosem przytłumionym, na co jej pani nie zwróciła wcale uwagi; szczęście zwykle robi ludzi egoistami. Gdy wreszcie nadeszła godzina przybycia hrabiego, milady kazała pogasić świece ostatecznie i wprowadzić hrabiego de Wardes, skoro tylko się zjawi. Katty nie potrzebowała długo czekać. Zaledwie d‘Artagnan ujrzał przez dziurkę od klucza, że już wszystko pogrążone w ciemnościach, wyskoczył z szafy, wprzód nim pokojówka zdążyła drzwi zamknąć. — Co to za hałas? — zapytała milady. — To ja jestem — rzekł d‘Artagnan półgłosem — ja, hrabia de Wardes. — O Boże! mój Boże! — szeptała Katty — nie mógł nawet doczekać się godziny, którą sam oznaczył! — To on? — odezwała się milady — dlaczego nie wchodzi? Hrabio, drogi hrabio, wiesz przecież, że czekam na ciebie! Na takie wezwanie, d‘Artagnan odsunął zlekka Katty i pośpieszył do sypialni. Jeżeli wściekłość i boleść może wystawić na męki duszę jaką, to tembardziej duszę zakochanego, który pod imieniem nie swojem, odbiera przysięgi miłości, przeznaczone dla rywala. D‘Artagnan znalazł się w położeniu, jakiego nie przewidywał. Zazdrość szarpała mu serce i cierpiał prawie narówni z nieszczęsną Katty, płaczącą gorzko w sąsiednim pokoju. — O tak, hrabio — mówiła milady najsłodszym głosem, ściskając go czule za ręce — o! tak, szczęśliwa jestem nad wyraz miłością, którą widzę w oczach twoich i słyszę w słowach, ile razy się spotykamy. Ja także kocham cię gorąco. Pragnę, abyś pamiętał o mnie, boję się zapomnienia i dlatego proszę cię, weź to, niech ci mówi o mnie bezustannie. Zdjęła pierścień z palca i podała d‘Artagnanowi. Przypomniał sobie, że widział u milady ten klejnot: był to wspaniały szafir, otoczony brylantami. D‘Artagnan wzbraniał się go przyjąć, lecz milady rzekła. — Zachowaj ten pierścień przez miłość dla mnie... Przyjmując go — dodała głosem wzruszonym — wyświadczasz mi większą przysługę, niż sobie możesz wyobrazić. — Ta kobieta jest pełna tajemnic — myślał d‘Artagnan i gotów był wyjawić jej wszystko. Otworzył już usta, aby wyznać milady kim był, i że przyszedł jedynie dla dogodzenia uczuciu zemsty, lecz ona zaczęła: — Biedny, drogi aniele, którego ten potwór gaskończyk o mało nie zamordował! Potwór, to był on właśnie. — O! najdroższy — ciągnęła milady — czy rany bolą cię jeszcze? — O tak! bolą okropnie — rzekł d‘Artagnan, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. — Bądź pewny — szepnęła milady — ja cię pomszczę! pomszczę okrutnie. — Oho! — pomyślał d‘Artagnan — chwila zwierzeń nie nadeszła jeszcze. Potrzebował czasu, by się uspokoić po tej rozmowie; lecz cała zawziętość, z jaką przyszedł, gdzieś się ulotniła. Ta kobieta posiadała nad nim władzę zadziwiającą, nienawidził i uwielbiał ją jednocześnie; nie przypuszczał nigdy, aby dwa uczucia tak sprzeczne mieścić się mogły w sercu jednego człowieka i tworzyły razem miłość niepojętą, prawie szatańską. Wybiła pierwsza po północy; nastąpiła chwila rozłączenia; d‘Artagnan, przy rozstaniu z milady, czuł już tylko żal wielki, a w pożegnaniach namiętnych, powtarzanych bez końca, ułożono schadzkę podobną na przyszły tydzień. Biedna Katty spodziewała się pomówić trochę z ukochanym, gdy przez jej pokoik przechodzić będzie, lecz milady przeprowadziła go sama aż do schodów. Nazajutrz rano d‘Artagnan pobiegł do Athosa. Czuł potrzebę wyspowiadania się przyjacielowi, tak go przerażała nadzwyczajność całej tej awantury. — Twoja milady — rzekł Athos, wysłuchawszy opowiadania — wydaje mi się istotą bez czci i wiary, pomimo to, oszukując ją, źle czynisz. Teraz, potem, co się stało, spodziewaj się w niej nieprzyjaciółki strasznej, nieubłaganej... Athos, mówiąc to, przypatrywał się z uwagą szafirowi, otoczonemu brylantami, który błyszczał na palcu d‘Artagnana, w miejsce pierścienia otrzymanego od królowej, a schowanego starannie do pudełka. — Patrzysz na ten pierścionek?... — rzekł gaskończyk z dumą, kontent, że pochwalić się może podarkiem drogocennym. — Tak — rzekł Athos — patrzę, bo przypomina mi klejnot nasz rodzinny. — Piękny jest, wszak prawda?... — podchwycił d‘Artagnan. — Przepyszny, wspaniały — odrzekł Athos — ale nie przypuszczałem, aby istniały dwa szafiry tak pięknej wody. Czy przehandlowałeś już swój djament?... — O nie!... — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — jest to prezent od mojej pięknej Angielki, a raczej od mojej pięknej Francuzki; ponieważ, choć jej o to nie pytałem, przekonany jestem, że się we Francji urodziła. — Więc ten pierścionek od milady pochodzi?... — zawołał Athos głosem, w którym czuć było ogromne wzruszenie. — Od niej; dała mi go nocy dzisiejszej. — Pokaż mi ten pierścień — rzekł Athos. — Oto go masz — odrzekł d‘Artagnan, zdejmując pierścionek z palca. Athos przypatrywał się i bladł coraz bardziej; włożył go na czwarty palec lewej ręki, pasował zupełnie, jakby dla niego robiony. Wyraz gniewu i zemsty odbił się na twarzy Athosa, tak zwykle spokojnej. — Niepodobna, aby to był ten sam — powiedział — w jakiż sposób znalazłby się w rękach lady Clarick? A jednak trudno znaleźć dwa kamienie tak do siebie podobne. — Czy znasz ten pierścień?... — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Zdawało mi się, że go już widziałem, lecz mylę się pewnie... Oddał d‘Artagnanowi, nie spuszczając go jednak z oczu. — Słuchaj, d‘Artagnanie — odezwał się po chwili — zdejmij pierścionek z palca, lub odwróć kamień na wewnątrz, przypomina mi on straszne chwile w życiu i nie mógłbym rozmawiać z tobą swobodnie. Przyszedłeś zasięgnąć rady?... mówiłeś mi, iż w trudnem nader znajdujesz się położeniu?... Ale, poczekajno... pokaż mi jeszcze ten szafir; bo tamten, o którym wspomniałem; miał rysę na boku, wskutek pewnego wypadku. D‘Artagnan zdjął znów pierścionek i podał Athosowi. Athos zadrżał: — Patrz — zawołał — to niepojęte! I wskazał rysę, o której pamiętał. — Od kogo dostałeś ten szafir? — Od matki mojej, która go znów od swojej dostała. Jak ci już mówiłem, jest to stary klejnot rodzinny... przechodzący z pokolenia w pokolenie i jak świętość strzeżony. — I ty go sprzedałeś?... — zapytał d‘Artagnan nieśmiało. — O, nie — odparł Athos z dziwnym uśmiechem — oddałem go dobrowolnie pewnej nocy, w uniesieniu miłosnem, tak samo, jak i ty go otrzymałeś!... D‘Artagnan zamyślił się; odgadywał w duszy milady przepaści czarne i niezgłębione... Nie włożył już pierścionka na palec, schował go do kieszeni. — Przyjacielu — rzekł Athos, biorąc go za rękę — wiesz dobrze, jak cię kocham, i gdybym miał syna nie więcej byłby mi drogi. Proszę, wierz memu doświadczeniu, porzuć tę kobietę. Nie znam jej wcale, lecz mam przeczucie, głos wewnętrzny mi mówi, że to istota zgubiona i że nad nią ciąży fatalizm zbrodni. — Masz rację — odparł d‘Artagnan. — Posłucham i nie chcę już jej znać nawet; przyznaję, że mnie samego ta kobieta przeraża. — A więc będziesz miał dość odwagi?... — przerwał Athos. — O będę miał, zaręczam — odpowiedział d‘Artagnan — od tej chwili sobie postanawiam. — Otóż, powiem ci, moje dziecko, że dobrze zrobisz — rzekł Athos, ściskając rękę gaskończyka z ojcowskiem prawie uczuciem — proś Boga, aby ta kobieta, która choć na krótko w życie się twoje wplątała, nie pozostawiła w niem śladów straszliwych! Po tych słowach Athos skłonił głową na pożegnanie, dając do zrozumienia, że chce sam pozostać. D‘Artagnan, powróciwszy do siebie, zastał Katty. Miesiąc cały ciężkiej choroby nie byłby zmienił o tyle biednej dziewczyny, jak ta noc jedna bezsenna, w łzach spędzona. Milady wysłała Katty do hrabiego de Wardes. Pani ta szalała z miłości niepohamowanej, radość zmysłów ją pozbawiała; pragnęła coprędzej upewnić się, kiedy znów kochanek przyjdzie do niej... Biedna Katty, blada i drżąca, oczekiwała odpowiedzi d‘Artagnana. Athos posiadał na młodego człowieka wpływ wielki; rady przyjaciela i głos serca własnego nakazały mu stanowczo, aby teraz, gdy zemstę już zaspokoił i dumę zadowolił, opuścił milady zupełnie. Wziął też pióro, i napisał, co następuje: „Niech pani nie liczy na prędką schadzkę ze mną: od czasu wyzdrowienia mego, mam tak dużo zajęć podobnych, że muszę niejaki porządek zaprowadzić. Gdy na panią kolej nadejdzie, będę miał honor zawiadomić ją o tem. Całuję rączki pani Hrabia de Wardes“.  O pierścionku ani słowa: czy przemyślny gaskończyk chciał go zatrzymać, jako w danym razie broń przeciw milady? albo też, powiedzmy prawdę, w szafirze drogocennym pokładał jedyną nadzieję wyekwipowania się porządnego? Nie można sądzić ludzi z tamtej epoki, według miary dzisiejszej. To, co uważalibyśmy obecnie, jako hańbiące młodego człowieka, w owym czasie było rzeczą prostą i zwyczajną, a młodsi synowie w rodzinie ponieważ tylko najstarszy odziedziczał majątek i tytuły, starali się w buduarach dam wysoko postawionych wyrabiać sobie protekcję i zasiłek pieniężny. D‘Artagnan po napisaniu oddał list niezapieczętowany do rąk Katty, która przeczytała najpierw, nie mogąc nic zrozumieć, a gdy pojęła nareszcie znaczenie biletu, o mało nie oszalała z radości. Nie śmiała biedaczka uwierzyć szczęściu swojemu, d‘Artagnan był zmuszony powtórzyć wszystko, co list zawierał, a ona wtedy, pomimo niebezpieczeństwa, jakie jej groziło przy znanej porywczości milady, pobiegła pędem na plac Królewski. Kobieta, nawet najlepszego serca, nie zna litości nad swoją rywalką. Milady otworzyła list z równym pośpiechem, z jakim Katty jej doręczyła. Po pierwszych wyrazach przeczytanych zzieleniała ze złości, następnie zgniotła w ręku papier, zwróciwszy się do Katty z błyskawicą w oczach, zawołała: — Co to jest, co znaczy ten list? — To jest odpowiedź na ten, który pani pisała — odrzekła Katty, trzęsąc się ze strachu. — Niepodobna!... — krzyczała milady — niepodobna, aby szlachcic, człowiek dobrze wychowany, napisał do kobiety takie bezeceństwo! Nagle zadrżała i zbladła. — Boże wielki!... — wyrzekła — czyżby wiedział?... — i nie dokończyła. Zgrzytnęła zębami, twarz jej z bladej stała się siną; chciała biec do okna, zachwycić powietrza... nie mogła ręki wyciągnąć, zachwiała się i padła na fotel.... Katty, sądząc, że zemdlała, przyskoczyła i zaczęła gorset odpinać. Milady zerwała się na nogi: — Czego chcesz odemnie?... — wymówiła — po co mnie dotykasz? — Pani zemdlała, chciałam ją ratować — odrzekła pokojówka, przerażona wyrazem twarzy milady. — Ja miałabym zemdleć!... ja! cóż ty o mnie myślisz? Gdy mnie znieważą... o! to ja nie mdleję, ja się mszczę wtedy, rozumiesz? I dała znak Katty, aby się oddaliła.